worldofgumballfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:RainbowCupcakes/Ideas
Roxanne "Roxy/Rox" Foxx ''' '''Species: Fox Gender: Female Age: 12-13 (The Heroes) Appearance: Like the female version of Gumball, with orange-reddish fur and a white belly, going up to her chin. She has larger, pointed ears and a black, pointed nose, and a fox tail with a white tip. She wears a gray hoodie and a pair of light blue jeans. She also has three eyelashes on each eye, indicating she is a girl. Personality/Description: Optimistic and easy-going (like Gumball), but also responsible and compassionate; although usually composed, is known to have a few quirky moments and act like a normal teen girl under stress; dislikes change Family: Natasha Foxx (adopted sister), Jennifer Foxx (mother) Love Interests: Ace Hollenbuck (former) Sons/Daughters: N/A Occupation: N/A Voice: Jordin Sparks (pitched up in The Heroes) Personal Song (story; chapter): "Tattoo" (Heroes; 1-3), "Battlefield" (Heroes; 4-5) and/or "The World I Knew" (rest of Heroes) by Jordin Sparks First Appeared in: 'The Heroes - The Move '''Natasha "Tash" Foxx/Guppson ' 'Species: '''Guppy '''Gender: '''Female '''Age: '''10-11 (The Heroes) '''Appearance: '''Kind of like the girl version of Darwin. She has blue scales and wears purple sneakers with crescent shapes on the sides. She has not only a longer, more feminine-looking tailfin at the back of her head, but also a dorsal fin that mimics hair and flops over Natasha's right-hand eye; both of which fade to an icy shade of aquamarine at the tips. She has an extra eyelash on each eye (three instead of two) to show she is female. '''Personality/Description: '''Sarcastic, optimistic and easy-going (like Roxanne), cheerful but cheeky (like Darwin), a bit emotional at times, a professional singer '''Family: '''Roxanne Foxx (adopted sister), Jennifer Foxx (adopted mother) '''Love Interests: '''Darwin Watterson '''Sons/Daughters: '''N/A '''Occupation: '''N/A '''Voice: '''Rihanna (pitched up in The Heroes) '''Personal Song: '"You da One" (Heroes; 2>) and/or "California King Bed" (Heroes; 13-14) by Rihanna 'First Appeared in: '''The Heroes - The Move '''Jennifer Foxx ' '''Species: '''Fox '''Gender: '''Female '''Age: '''42-43 (The Heroes) '''Appearance: '''Jennifer looks like an older version of Roxanne. She wears a plain, white shirt with a long, khaki skirt that goes past her knees, and also wears an apron at home. '''Personality/Description: '''Kind, optimistic, gentle and motherly, protective of her daughters '''Family: '''N/A '''Love Interests: '''N/A '''Sons/Daughters: Roxanne Foxx (daughter), Natasha Foxx (adopted daughter) Occupation: 'N/A '''Voice: '''Renee Zellweger '''First Appeared in: '''The Heroes - The Move '''Patrick "Pat" Battensburg ' '''Species: '''Vampire Bat '''Gender: Male Age: '''11-12 (The Heroes) '''Appearance: Pat has gray fur and a short tail (visible only from his backside). His legs are short for his body, and his arms end in light gray bat wings with two-fingered paws (not counting thumbs). He wears a black T-shirt with a poorly-drawn white skull on the front, and a pair of worn-out Capri jeans. He has long ears and a light-gray, pig-like nose; his fangs are short and stick out of his mouth. He also has three short locks of hair on his head that stick out forward. Personality/Description: Pessimistic, unruly, blunt and sarcastic at most times, but also cautious, empathetic and caring, especially towards Roxanne; otherwise your typical emo teen and "Deadpan Snarker" Abilities/Powers: N/A Family: N/A Love Interests: N/A Sons/Daughters: N/A Occupation: '''N/A '''Voice: Mitchel Musso Personal Song: "Counting Stars" (Heroes; 19-20) by One Republic and/or "Every Little Thing She Does is Magic" (Heroes; 22>) by Mitchel Musso First Appeared in: The Heroes - TBA Category:Blog posts